


Magic Fingers

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from a prompt by Live Journal user Wooly_Socks: "Never trust a man who does yoga, Fraser."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt by Live Journal user Wooly_Socks: "Never trust a man who does yoga, Fraser."

Magic Fingers

A. Kite (March 2008)

Fraser wasn't expecting it at all. It'd been a long day, filled with a stake out, chasing a rather tricky perpetrator and several hours bent over paperwork on the arrest. So, when Ray slapped Fraser on his rather sore back with a hearty, "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" he involuntarily winced.

"Gallagher got you good, huh? Never trust a man who does yoga, Fraser."

"I'll try to remember that, Ray, the next time we encounter a yoga master."

Ray nodded knowingly, "You do that. Hey, I know! What'a ya say you come back to my place? We'll order in, and I'll see if I can't work those kinks out of your back."

Ray started pulling on his jacket but stopped with one arm in and one arm out when Fraser didn't reply. "I got magic fingers. Trust me." He wiggled his fingers at Fraser in illustration.

Fraser had no doubt at all that Ray's fingers were magical. He had concentrate very hard not to shiver thinking about Ray's hands on him. Accepting the invitation was a thorny proposition, if Fraser could control himself, he'd have, he was sure, a very satisfying backrub and a sense memory to take back to his lonely cot. But if he wasn't careful, he might arouse Ray's suspicions. He might put their whole partnership in jeopardy. In the end, Fraser was helpless to refuse.

Later at Ray's apartment after the consumption of large amount of Chinese take-out, Ray came back from the kitchen after clearing up their mess, he clapped his hands together and said, "It's backrub time. Strip down and come on into the bedroom."

Fraser's eyes widened in surprise, but Ray wasn't there to see it, thank goodness. He'd moved on to the bathroom, and Fraser could hear him rummaging around inside the medicine cabinet. With shaking hands, Fraser took his uniform off; making sure each piece was folded neatly against wrinkles. He was contemplating whether or not to leave his boxers on when he heard Ray call, "Come on, Fraser, before I die of old age here." He opted to leave his underwear on.

"Ray?" Fraser could hardly believe his eyes when he entered the bedroom. Ray had stripped down to his underwear too. He was gorgeous.

Ray blushed and looked away. "Is this all right? I thought I'd make you more comfortable if we were both, you know."

Fraser had to clear his throat before he could say, "It's fine, Ray. How do you want me?" Realizing how that sounded made Fraser blush too.

Ray's voice fairly squeaked answering, "On the bed, uh, face down on the bed."

Fraser looked at the bed and saw that Ray had done his best to make it inviting. The covers were folded back to the foot, and the pillows were freshly fluffed. The overhead light fixture was off, leaving the lamps on either side of the bed as the room's only illumination. It was vividly like a seduction scene from his imagination. Fraser clambered onto the bed to hide the start of a very ill timed erection.

He felt the bed shift as Ray settled beside him. "Watch out, this is going to be kind of cold to start out." Something cold and wet was poured down the middle of his back. It wasn't a sports cream, but a lotion that smelled slightly of mint and something else, possibly eucalyptus. Fraser felt Ray's hands glide through the lotion, spreading it upwards to his shoulders. Ray shifted closer trying to gain the leverage he needed.

Ray exhaled noisily in frustration, and Fraser shivered as felt the breath on his bare skin. "This ain't working. Fraser, I need to -" he broke off then very quickly said, "Fraser, I'm going to have to straddle you."

Oh dear. The erection that had subsided at the chilly lotion on his back started growing again. Ray settled with a leg on either side of Fraser's hips but not pressing any weight on him at all, at first. Then the massage began. It was better than any he'd ever had, including Denny Scarpa. Ray's fingers were indeed magical. They found every knot and sore spot and worked perfectly to ease the pain, never too hard or too soft. Fraser couldn't help the small noises of pleasure that escaped his throat.

"Good, huh?" Ray asked.

Fraser tried to answer in the affirmative, but all that came out was grunt and little whimper that Fraser tried to cut off. Ray's hands had gone the length of his back and started upward again. As he approached the shoulders again, Fraser felt Ray's weight settle right on his buttocks. Weight wasn't the only thing he felt. Fraser shifted a little bit and yes, Ray was hard too.

Moving was a mistake. Ray scrambled off him, lickity-split, and stood by the bed panting in what Fraser thought must be distress. "Ray? It's all right." Fraser tried to sound reassuring as he turned over and looked at Ray. In his haste to ease Ray's discomfort, he'd forgotten his own condition.

"Fraser? You too?" Ray asked with a kind of wonder in his voice. He was looking directly at Fraser's penis as it strained upward now that it wasn't being compressed against the mattress.

"Yes. Always." No use lying now as the evidence was only all too apparent.

Slowly, as if mesmerized, Ray moved back onto the bed. "Uh, can I?" Ray asked tentatively as he reached a hand toward Fraser's erection.

Too scared to break the moment, Fraser nodded and whispered huskily. "Me too, Ray. I want to touch you too."

He pulled Ray into his arms. His lithe body felt wonderful, and the heat of Ray's penis seared him, even through two layers of cloth. With hands that trembled, Fraser swept his fingertips down Ray's back and boldly past the waistband of his boxers. Ray bucked against him and gasped against Fraser's neck. He lifted his head and their lips met.

For a moment all they did was kiss, learning the contours of each other's mouth. Fraser moved one hand around to encircle Ray's penis, and Ray completed his aborted attempt to touch Fraser. It was like an electrical circuit being closed. They moved in unison, hands and lips working together. The pleasure became too much, and they broke their lips apart to draw more air and to vocalize it; Fraser with the same quiet noises he'd made during the backrub, and Ray loud and boisterous, as was his wont. Their climaxes came suddenly, like a thunderclap. Fraser came first, with a groan that seem to come straight up from his testicles. Then Ray a few seconds later with a shout that Fraser was sure could be heard all the way to the Northwest Territories.

They lay there together still intertwined when Ray pulled back. With a teasing grin he said, "What did I tell you, Fraser, magic fingers."

Fraser smiled back, "Indeed."


End file.
